It All Started With the Dishes
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Doing the dishes together leads Katie and Travis to a talk about their futures. Tratie fluff out the whazoo. One-shot.


"_Hannah takes the stairs and I usually take the elevator! Every now and then she offers me a lemon Now and Later!_" Katie sang tunelessly as she scrubbed at a dirty dish before plopping it unceremoniously into the dishwasher next to her. Travis sat and stared from his seat on the counter next to her, swinging his legs and watching Katie's every move. He smirked at her singing and stifled a laugh. Before breaking into the next verse, she glared over her shoulder.

"You laughing at me, Stoll?" she asked with a scowl and furrowed eyebrows. Travis would usually cower in fear at that look but the small smile playing at her lips ruined the image a bit.

"Not at all," he said with a shake of his head and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's what I thought." As she turned back around, Travis shamelessly stared at her ass and hummed along as she began singing once more. "_Please don't play the matchmaker! Please don't be a player- _Blaaaeh!" Katie yelled suddenly, stopping mid-song and scrunching her face up in disgust. She stepped back from the sink a bit and held the plate in her hand as far away from her as possible.

"What?" Travis asked, jumping off the counter to come look, slightly worried yet mostly curious.

Katie dropped the dish back in the sudsy water, splashing it everywhere, before pulling her arm back as if the plate had burned her. "Ew," she said plainly, shuddering in disgust. "I don't know what the hell that was, and I don't think I want to know."

Travis just rolled his eyes before reaching in and fishing for the plate. As he pulled it up, he couldn't help but be grossed out a bit himself. The mess on the plate looked like it came from a baby's diaper and smelled like it too. "I believe," he began, taking the sponge from Katie's gloved hands to start scrubbing the dish, "it's tuna." Travis brought the dish up to his nose quickly before shaking his head and sinking it back into the water, washing furiously. "Definitely tuna."

Katie shook her head as she grabbed the cleared plate and placed it in the dishwasher. "Who the hell was eating _tuna_?"

"Connor." Travis motioned for her to give him the gloves if she was going to be on dishwasher duty. She started plucking at the fingers.

"Connor?" she asked. "But he hates seafood. We all do."

Grabbing the gloves for himself and sliding them on to his hands, Travis said, "He was trying to impress a girl, as per usual."

"But what kind of girl-"

"Fisherman's daughter," he answered quickly, nodding a bit as he handed over a bowl. Katie made a noise of understanding.

"Please tell me that's over and done with." Katie watched as he scrubbed at a particularly greasy pan, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

Travis scoffed. "After taking a bite of salmon and puking on her shoes, I'd say it's pretty over and done with."

She laughed before bumping Travis to the side with her hip and taking the pan from his hands, using her nails to pick at the stuck-on food he was having trouble with. "Why am I just hearing about this?" Katie asked. She placed the pan in the dishwasher and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. Travis just shrugged. "But seriously," she began again, "Connor needs to start doing his own dishes and stuff if he's going to be living with us. Next thing you know, he'll start eating- tofu! And-And weird Brazilian food that looks like poo, and I am _not _going to clean that up!"

Travis chuckled from beside her. "Don't laugh," she scolded loudly. "I'm being serious!" He tried to rid himself of his smile but failed miserably, making Katie roll her eyes. "He also needs to start doing his own laundry. I do not like touching my boyfriend's brother's underwear. It's gross and nasty and haunts me in my sleep, I swear to you."

Travis just laughed once more before standing on his tip toes to kiss Katie on the very top of her head. "Have I ever told you I loved you?" he asked.

She tilted her head in mock-thought while taking a handful of silverware and stuffing them in the dishwasher. "A few times. I think."

They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The only sound came from the running water and the clinking of plates against silverware. Travis grabbed a particularly nasty plate with a pile of what appeared to be very soggy scrambled eggs. As he tried pushing it close to Katie's face, she gagged and swatted it away. "I can't wait for us to have kids," she said, crinkling her nose and looking away in disgust. "We'll never have to do the dishes again."

The dish Travis was holding suddenly slipped from his fingers, clanging to the bottom of the sink loudly and leaving the room in silence. Katie closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to rewind time as Travis stared at his sudsy, gloved hands without blinking. "Wha-What?" he stuttered, glancing back up to gauge Katie's reaction.

Her face was bright red and she refused to look at him, shaking her head and picking at the edge of a towel to distract her. "It-It was nothing. I shouldn't've..."

"You wanna have kids?" Travis asked, his voice more stable and controlled. Katie finally glanced up at him before looking back down quickly.

"Well, I mean- We've... We've talked about, like... marriage before, so I just kinda... figured."

Travis turned off the sink before turning around and leaning back against the counter. "You... You wanna have _my _kids?"

Katie put down the towel and leaned against the counter as well, staring Travis in the face now. "Well, yeah. I mean... who else's kids would I have?"

He just smiled and chuckled quietly to himself. "A few years ago, you said that there should be a law stating that Stolls weren't allowed to procreate."

She let out a puff of air, vaguely sounding like a laugh and smiled up at him. "Did I say that?" she asked mockingly.

Travis smirked and pushed off the counter, stepping forward to grab Katie by the hips to bring her forward. "Yeah, ya did," he mumbled against her smiling lips before kissing her passionately. When he pulled away and turned back to the dishes in front of him, Katie followed. They ignored the wet hand prints left on the back pockets of her jeans.

"So, uh," Travis started, the air around them now free from the awkward tension, "you've thought about this a bit then? Us and, you know, our future?"

"I get really bored during Political Science," she said simply in answer. Travis chuckled under his breath.

"So how many kids are we gonna have?"

"Two," Katie answered quickly, placing a baking sheet in the dishwasher. "Gotta keep it simple. Gotta keep it even."

Travis nodded mock-seriously. "Oh of course." Handing over a handful of silverware, he asked, "Boys? Girls?"

"One of each, duh." She rolled her eyes.

"Duh," he deadpanned.

"The boy's older by approximately two years. And he looks like me but he acts like you."

Travis had now given up on the dishes, taking off the gloves and throwing them on the counter. As he opened up the fridge and grabbed a Coke, he said, "At least he doesn't act like Connor."

Katie kicked the dishwasher closed after Travis grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. She nodded in agreement. "True. And then Amaryllis, or Mary, looks like you but acts like me... in a way."

"Amaryllis?" he asks, plopping down in the loveseat and pulling Katie right next to him. She lifted her legs on to the couch and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course. I've always planned on naming my daughter Amaryllis. Haven't I told you this?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from his hands just as he was about to click on yet another rerun of Glee. He made a small sound of protest but let her channel surf.

"It sounds... vaguely familiar. But what about the other one?" Travis looked down expectantly, loving the way Katie's nose crinkled up in concentration.

"You mean the boy?" Travis nodded as she set the remote down shortly. "Yeah, still haven't decided on him. But I want something timeless. Something classy. Like... Nathaniel. Or Brandon. Or..."

"Toronto." Katie sat up quickly to gape at her boyfriend. "What?" he asked innocently. "That's what Kurt and Blaine are planning on naming their first adopted child. And I think it's a pretty great name if I do say so myself."

"Toronto?"

"Mmhm."

"... _Toronto?_"

"Yes ma'am."

"That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard."

"_Buuuuuut_..."

She sighed. "But... I kind of love it," Katie mumbled quietly under her breath, looking away from her boyfriend in front of her.

"Aha!" Travis exclaimed loudly. "I knew it! We are naming our kid Toronto!"

"For now!" she yelled, needing to be heard over his rambling. "For now, his name will be Toronto." He smiled widely and vigorously nodded his head as Katie rolled her eyes and rested back by his side once more. "So as I was saying, Mary is a lot more like me."

"Hmm," he hummed lightly. "So where are we gonna live? We can't stay here forever, can we?" Travis gestured to their tiny, messy, cramped apartment making Katie scoff.

"Puh-lease. I'm not exactly sure _where _we're gonna live yet, but I know what the house is gonna look like, at least." She nodded and picked up the remote again, searching through the channels for anything to watch.

"And may I ask what the house will look like?"

"You may," she answered, finally giving up in her search and just clicking back to Glee, earning a squeak of enjoyment from Travis, especially when he realized what episode it was.

"What will the house look like?"

"Oh, well since you asked," Katie started, sitting up again so she could gesture wildly and look Travis in the eye, even though he'd probably spend more time staring at the screen in front of them than at her. "It's a cute little house with like the perfect little mail box and the white picket fence. It's a five bedroom, two and a half bath. Downstairs, there's the kitchen, living room, dining room and what not. There's also the office and the guest bedroom. Upstairs, there's our bedroom, Mary's bedroom, and... Toronto's bedroom. I'd go into more detail but you're obviously not listening."

"Oh no, I'm listening," Travis said, glancing over quickly to reassure her with a smile, before going back to the show. "And while all that sounds lovely, I've always really wanted a house like Mr. Fredrickson's from Up."

"Really?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't have to fly or anything. I've just always loved the blue roof and the pink porch and the green walls and shit. It's totally awesome." Katie sighed and rested her head back on his chest.

"We'll think about it," she said quietly. "I'm actually kind of liking the idea of a pink porch."

"Right?" Travis exclaimed. "No one else in town will have a pink porch. They'll all envy us."

"Or egg us."

"Either way, we'll be the talk of the town." Katie laughed slightly and watched as the commercials played one after the other. "So I take it we'll be kicking Connor out eventually."

She scoffed. "Of course. If I have to wake up in the middle of the night one more time to insistent banging coming from his room, I will murder him. And that moan of his. Ugh! It's a disgusting, gross version of yours."

"Thank you?" Travis said uncertainly. "So, uh, where is he gonna be then if he can't keep mooching off of us?"

"I always pictured him as a hobo." She nodded with pursed lips and a serious expression. "He drank his own pee once. And tried to eat a rat."

Travis laughed. "Why doesn't he just go back to Camp?"

"You know you're brother. He's not _that _smart."

He chuckled once more and pulled Katie closer as the show came back on. "So what happens next?"

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "What do you mean?"

"What happens after we have the kids and move into the Up house and become the envy of the neighborhood and kick Connor out? What's next?" His eyes were excited like a hopeful puppy, making Katie smile widely.

"Uh, I don't know," she noted with a nod and a tilt of the head. "I never really get that far. _Soooo_... I guess we just die and everyone forgets us as the hands of time march forward because we never really did much in our lives... The end."

Travis gaped down at Katie's smiling face. "The end?" She nodded. "The end my ass! That was the worst ending ever!"

She rolled her eyes with pursed lips. "Well what did you expect, Travis? 'And then we lived happily ever after'?"

"Yes, actually," he stated with a petulant nod. "That's exactly what I was expecting."

Katie just sighed and rolled her eyes once more. "Fine," she said with exasperation lacing her voice. "And then we lived happily ever after."

Travis nodded and smiled happily, bringing her closer. "The end," he mumbled quietly before sealing her smirking lips with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Wow. Haven't seen you guys in a while. But guess what? It's summer. Which means I actually have quite a bit of time to write... hopefully. Uh, my idea for Z COMPLETELY changed last minute, so I've been trying to work on that. The other idea I had just wasn't working for me. Hopefully this one will be better. That 51 fic I had going on for the Tratie proposal is still in the works. I had it finished, but then my freaking email went and deleted half of it... I was pissed. My draft folder actually has 21 things in it. 12 are for Tratie. 6 are for Klaine. 2 are for Malec. And 1 is just for Glee in general (very Rachel-centric, though). Who knows if these will ever actually be worked on. A third of them are only ideas hastily written down while sleep-deprived. Another third only have, like, a paragraph or two. The last third are, like, half done; I just need to find the inspiration and the time to finish them.

But anyways, this little thing came to me when I was, of course, doing the dishes and just thinking over and over again, "Man! I can't wait to have kids! I'll never have to do the dishes again!" ... and then this happened.

I don't own Glee, Up, Toronto, Now and Laters, anything else I mentioned, or Hannah by the Freelance Whales which is what Katie's singing at the beginning and if you haven't heard that song, I highly suggest that you go listen to it because it is AMAZING! And not only is it AMAZING but Chuck Criss, Darren Criss's not equally and yet still EXTREMELY sexy brother happens to be in the Freelance Whales, making them ten times better. So go check them out! Cuz they're amazing! And the Criss brothers are seriously the cutest things I've ever seen in my life.

And yes. Kurt and Blaine are actually planning on naming their first adopted child Toronto. Or at least that's what Kurt said in their little skit the two of them did while in Toronto for the tour (WHICH I EFFING WENT TO! (not the one in Toronto, but I STILL EFFING WENT AND DARREN CRISS SAID HE LOVED ME AND OHMYDEADGOD! (and to the FABULOUS anon who had a FABULOUS review... I didn't ACTUALLY meet Darren, no. BUT! I was, like 25-50 yards away from him. Swear. And yes. He did say he loved me. Yeah. I may have been through song, but he still did. He looked directly in my general direction and was like _"IIIIIII loooooooove yoooooooooou!" _... It was amazing. Not exactly how I imagined him expressing his undying love for me, but yes. Still amazing.))).

:) Jordan


End file.
